1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer and a dispensing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a dispensing apparatus for dispensing a specimen and a reagent, which is included in an automatic analyzer, dispenses a specimen whose component is precipitated over time after harvested, for example, blood (whole blood) to analyze components of red blood cells, i.e., hemoglobin Alc (HbA1c). In this case, the dispensing apparatus detects a height of a liquid surface of the blood inside a specimen vessel, and inserts a distal end of dispensing probe into a predetermined certain position substantially at a middle of the blood, and the dispensing probe is stopped there to suck in the component of blood with a sucking operation, and dispensing the component of blood into a reaction vessel (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3763212).